


Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

by SouthernSunshine



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Loss, Love, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernSunshine/pseuds/SouthernSunshine
Summary: Brendon's passed away, and the boys play a reunion show. For him.For them.





	Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

I look behind me.

Big mistake.

His figure dances on the enormous screen, singing the song that we’re playing for the crowd. What technology can do these days.

I look at his face and it all comes rushing back to me; that day.

He was wearing his usual brown vest and a white blouse underneath. Casual jeans and black Oxford’s on his feet. An inexplicable combination for an even more inexplicable person. 

I smiled at him, then. Not knowing it would be our last show. Our last smiles. Our last ‘us’. 

The stage seemed to small for him back then, and to my knowledge it never got any bigger. He was always shooting for the stars, didn’t know when to call it quits. He sang as if there was no tomorrow, and eventually he’d get his way. 

His voice echoes through the Arena. When my head turns away from him, I see faces on the first row stained in tears. I know how it feels to wake up and have a part of your life missing. I’ve missed him for the past decade, thought I was used to life without him. But now its final.

And these fans, they have a long way to go before the pain turns into numb. 

But today, I will let my numbness fade away. 

The first note of Northern Downpour is played by Eric, and it becomes all too real in that moment.

The flighty kisses, the hushed ‘I love you’s’ and hidden song lyrics. 

I cry, as if I’ve never had to miss him before, and I look back at him. His face, body, him from head to toe. 

He looks over the crowd. Fierce and proud. Alive. 

And that’s the way he’ll always be in my mind: Alive. 

My guitar part is overdue, but I play anyways. I let it resonate in me, and I say goodbye. 

To him. To us. And I know he is up there, above. 

Northern Downpour Sends its Love.


End file.
